5,922 Pieces of Taj Mahal Lego Set
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jihoon adalah kepingan Lego, kecil dan keras. Dan sebagai kepingan Lego Jihoon butuh Soonyoung untuk menyusunnya, merakitnya menjadi apapun yang Soonyoung mau. 17's Soon/Hoon.


5,922 Pieces of Taj Mahal Lego Set

Cast: SEVENTEEN Hoshi & Woozi, Seungchul dan Hansol juga.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Tanggal 22 bulan kemarin ada anak error yang menenteng satu kotak besar ke apartment Jihoon.

"Ini? Kado lah, apa lagi?"

Jihoon bingung, sejak kapan dia minta kado besar besar?

Hansol bilang, "Buka saja, siapa tahu kau suka."

Jihoon membukanya dan menemukan set Lego Taj Mahal.

Jihoon menatap Hansol bingung, tapi Hansol memasang senyumnya yang meyakinkan. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia jadi maniak Lego.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hansol.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, masih sibuk membolak-balik kotak itu, apa tinggi set Lego Taj Mahal ini akan lebih tinggi darinya?

"Construction toy begini bagus untuk building social skill and trust in others, kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan 5,922 pieces dari set ini, bisa jadi spatial ability-mu bagus."

"Oh."

Hansol mencontek hand phone-nya, "Construction toy play juga bagus untuk autistic-"

"Tunggu! Apa kau baru bilang aku autis!?" Jihoon marah, tangannya terkepal siap memukul Hansol.

"A-aku kan cuma membacakan manfaat construction toy!"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Karena kau seperti Lego, kecil and keras."

"Apa kau baru saja bilang aku pendek?!"

Hansol tertawa dan Jihoon memukulnya.

Walaupun Hansol bilang dia kecil dan keras seperti Lego, Jihoon tetap membongkar kotak itu dan menjejer plastik plastik berisi kepingan Lego berwarna sama.

"Kau yakin mau mengerjakannya?" tanya Seungchul.

Jihoon hanya menatap Seungchul, dia sendiri kurang yakin bisa menyelesaikan set ini.

"Taj Mahal? 5,922 pieces!? Kau beli sendiri?"

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun."

"Oh, ya? Dari siapa?"

"Hansol."

Seungchul duduk di depan Jihoon, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerjakan."

Tapi set sebanyak itu tidak bisa diselesaikan begitu saja, apa lagi oleh seorang Jihoon, Dan akhirnya set itu terlupakan begitu saja di apartment Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Tanya Hansol, dia mampir untuk melihat progress set Lego itu.

"Aku berusaha, Hansol." kata Jihoon.

"So, how about your social skill?"

"Ampun, Hansol, aku bukan anti sosial, kan?"

"Kalau soal perempuan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Choi Hansol!?"

Ya, ya, Jihoon paham dia tidak punya kenalan perempuan, paling hanya dua neneknya, ibunya, sepupu Lee Jieun, satu teman perempuan Seungchul, dan ibu-ibu yang mengelola gedung apartment ini.

Dibanding mendekatkannya dengan perempuan, set Lego ini malah makin mendekatkannya pada teman temannya. Seungchul sekali membantunya, walaupun berakhir di depan keyboard.

Dan kali ini Soonyoung yang membantunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Jihoon, dia memukul Soonyoung saat dia mencampur kepingan Lego berbeda bentuk berwarna sama.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Jihoon!" kata Soonyoung, "kita bisa memisahkannya lagi."

Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung kali kali dia membuat kekacauan lagi, tapi Soonyoung kembali serius dengan bagiannya, Jihoon merasa agak tenang.

Tapi melihat Soonyoung diam dengan tenang begitu agak aneh juga.

"Jihoon.""Soonyoung."

Mereka berpandangan.

"Kau duluan, Jihoon."

Jihoon diam dulu, memainkan keping Lego di tangannya, "Menurutmu Lego itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini," Soonyoung menyodorkan Lego pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menatapnya datar, bergantian antara Soonyoung dan Lego cokelat muda dari set Taj Mahal-nya.

"Maksudku bukan ini." Jihoon bukan membahas bagaimana bentuk Lego juga.

Soonyoung tertawa kikuk.

"Menurutku Lego itu kecil, jadi mudah tertelan."

"Maaf, itu alasan kenapa ada Duplo, kan?"

Soonyoung tertawa kikuk, untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat mendengar perkataan Jihoon yang sinis.

"Tapi setelah melihat set ini aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu tentang Lego. Kau tahu, Jihoon? Benda sekecil ini bisa membuat miniatur Taj Mahal, itu wow!"

Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung yang memainkan Lego di tangannya.

"Bukannya itu berarti Lego punya kemungkinan tidak terbatas."

"Kemungkinan tidak terbatas?" ulang Jihoon.

"Iya, aku rasa aku bisa buat kapal-kapalan dari ini." kata Soonyoung, dia mulai mengacak Lego yang berserakan di depannya dan mulai merakit kapal.

Jihoon jelas memukulnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Soonyoung!?"

* * *

Jihoon tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Soonyoung bilang Lego punya kemungkinan tidak terbatas dan Hansol bilang dia kecil dan keras seperti Lego. Jadi Jihoon itu kecil, keras, tapi punya banyak kemungkinan.

Dengan kata kecil dan keras mungkin maksud Hansol Jihoon adalah si mungil yang keras, atau tegas, atau malah sinis.

Tapi kata kata Soonyoung tentang kemungkinan tidak terbatas membuat Jihoon merasa Soonyoung memujinya, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Dan Seungchul menyadari Jihoon sedang senang saat mereka mengerjakan set Lego itu lagi.

(Walaupun lebih tepat kalau bilang saat Seungchul menonton Jihoon mengerjakan set Lego itu lagi.)

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta, Jihoon." kata Seungchul, kata katanya itu asal, dia tidak tahu Jihoon kenapa sebenarnya, Jihoon cuma terlihat senang.

Tapi Jihoon terkejut, "Apa maksudmu, Choi Seungchul?"

Seungchul jadi sedikit lebih yakin Jihoon sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau terlihat senang, maksudku sampai bisa senyum senyum sendiri begitu."

"Siapa yang senyum senyum sendiri!?"

"Kau!"

Seungchul mengumpat dalam hati, dasar Jihoon tidak tahu diri.

Jihoon melirik Seungchul, lalu merakit Lego lagi, kemudian berhenti.

Seungchul tidak salah juga, sebenarnya.

"Apa lagu natal favoritemu tahun ini?" tanya Seungchul.

Jihoon menatap Seungchul. Dia bersyukur Seungchul tidak lagi membahas tentangnya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

(Jihoon cuma senyum senyum sendiri saja sebenarnya, dan itu bukan Ganda kalau benar benar jatuh cinta.)

"Aku lebih elektronik dari pada ballad, kau tahu, kan?"

* * *

Tapi mudah untuk tahu Jihoon jatuh cinta atau tidak. Seungchul paham sekali, tentu saja, dia dan Jihoon adalah teman selama berabad-abad.

(Bukan, mereka bukan vampire, itu Seungchul saja yang hiperbolis.)

Caranya, peluk saja Jihoon. Kalau dia menolak itu berarti dia menganggapmu teman, kalau dia diam saja berarti kau sahabatnya, dan tentu saja kalau dia memelukmu berarti dia menyukaimu.

Ada group chat baru di Line Seungchul, isinya anak anak yang sudah legal.

Junghan bilang di Line; Aku kedinginan, ayo kita minum.

Seungchul membalas; Ayo.

Jadi, pada 21 Desember yang dingin, dingin sekali sampai Junghan tidak kuat, mereka berkumpul, dengan masih tenggelam pada jaket tebal masing masing.

Seungchul minum secukupnya, sampai rasa hangat dari minuman beralkohol itu dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi yang lain minum sampai puas, terutama Junghan yang tiba tiba menunjukan kemampuan merubah lirik yang bagus, sampai sampai mereka merubah lirik lagu musim panas ke versi musim dingin, diiringi Jisoo yang mabukpun tidak.

Seungchul melihat bagaimana Jihoon minum segelas lagi, dan lalu Soonyoung menariknya, menjadikan Jihoon yang sibuk mengoreksi nada sebagai bantal kecil yang enak dipeluk peluk.

Mudahnya, Jihoon membiarkan Soonyoung mmemeluknya dan bahkan membalas dengan merangkulnya.

Disitu, Seungchul yang mulai mabuk tidak bisa tidak bertanya.

"Jihoon, kau menyukai Soonyoung, ya?"

Jihoon terkejut.

Dan mabuk benar benar membuat seseorang kelihatan aslinya.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Soonyoung.

Dan Jihoon (yang aslinya imut tapi suka tidak tahu diri) cuma bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung.

* * *

Jihoon ingin sekali mencekik Seungchul.

"Kau benar benar memalukan, Choi Seungchul!"

Jihoon nyaris memukul Seungchul dengan botol sirup saat paginya Seungchul muncul di apartment-nya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jihoon. Itu keluar begitu saja!"

Tadinya Seungchul ingin bertanya nanti saat tidak ada Soonyoung, tapi dia terlanjur bicara.

Jihoon menendang Seungchul. Mukanya merah, mengingat dia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak Jihoon sekali tadi malam.

Seungchul masih terkapar di lantai, tapi dia berani bicara.

"Menurutku, kau manis sekali semalam."

"Aku tidak manis!"

* * *

Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa tidak jadi kikuk saat Soonyoung mampir lagi ke apartment-nya, dan Jihoon yang sedang kikuk itu sangat amat manis, bahkan sepupu Lee Taeil juga bilang begitu. (sebenarnya Pyo Jihoon, pacar Taeil, yang pertama bilang begitu dan Taeil cuma mengiyakan.)

"Hallo." sapa Soonyoung.

Jihoon cuma bisa diam walaupun dia ingin bertanya untuk apa si Kwon ini kesini.

Soonyoung sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apa maksud awalnya datang.

"Lego-nya sudah selesai?"

"Belum, sekitar sepertiga lagi."

Entah bagaimana tapi akhirnya mereka duduk di depan set Lego itu.

Jihoon mendirikan satu menara lagi dari total empat menara.

Soonyoung diam, masih berpikir apa dia harus bertanya atau tidak.

Jihoon merasa aneh, tidak tahu mau bilang apa dan tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Mungkin Hansol benar, Jihoon adalah Lego yang kecil, keras, dan kata Soonyoung punya kemungkinan tidak terbatas, tapi bukankah Lego butuh seseorang untuk merakitnya? Lego Taj Mahal ini tidak akan jadi miniatur Taj Mahal kalau Jihoon (Seungchul dan Soonyoung juga sebenarnya) tidak membangunnya.

Apa itu berarti Jihoon butuh Soonyoung untuk merakitnya? Setidaknya Jihoon butuh Soonyoung untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Jihoon.

"Apa yang semalam itu serius?" tanya Soonyoung, langsung, Jihoon merasa terpojok. Ingatkan Jihoon untuk menendang Seungchul lagi.

Jihoon diam, dia bisa saja bilang apa yang terjadi tadi malam adalah pengaruh alkohol, tapi karena tidak begitu kenyataannya Jihoon jadi tidak bisa bilang begitu.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon memang butuh Soonyoung untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya Tapi kadang Lego juga tidak 'klick', tidak mau menurut dan terpasang. Jihoon mungkin seperti itu, Soonyoung harus benar benar menekan Jihoon supaya Jihoon bisa menjadi Apa yang Soonyoung mau, supaya Jihoon bisa menjawab apa yang terjadi semalam itu serius.

"Jihoon, jawab aku." Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon, otomatis Jihoon bergerak defensif, seakan akan Soonyoung akan memakannya saat ini juga.

"A-aku-" entah kenapa Jihoon tergagap, dalam genggaman Soonyoung seperti ini membuat Jihoon merasa dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kepingan Lego yang dengan mudah diatur atur dan dirakit menjadi apapun.

"Kau serius?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wajah Jihoon memerah, dari situ Soonyoung tahu kalau yang terjadi malam itu, kata kata Seungchul malam itu memang benar perasaan Jihoon. Perasaan yang tidak Jihoon akui saja.

Tapi, biarkan Soonyoung mencoba sesuatu.

"Jihoon, kalau kau tidak bicara aku akan menciummu."

Wajah Jihoon makin memerah, "Tidak mau!"

Aih, ayolah, Lee Jihoon kalau memang tidak suka dan tidak mau, kenapa harus semalu ini?

* * *

Fin

* * *

note(1): finally! Ada ide yang bisa kutulis tanpa stuck. Aku berputar putar di audio-kinestetik, ketukan, acrobat, magic finger, dan pelukan.

note(2): aku sedang kesal pada seorang Scorpio. Tapi biarlah, dia juga tidak peduli pada kehidupan menulisku.

note(3): kabar baiknya aku suka Lego! Aku punya set kecil yang kupajang. Dan adikku itu maniak Lego, dia suka bongkar-pasang-campur set. Dia kelewat menyebalkan sih, tapi biarlah, biar saja dia tenggelam di lautan Lego-nya itu. Anak Gemini ini pokoknya menyebalkan, sebentar baik, sebentar sok pintar, tapi lebih banyak jahatnya. Aku bingung kenapa dia masih dapat hadiah tahun ini.

note(4): Lego itu asal katanya Leg Godt, tapi kalau aku beri judul begitu kesannya jadi fantasy.

note(5): Setelah melihat Lego Taj Mahal, aku jadi ingin satu yang seperti itu, tapi kurasa aku tidak butuh butuh amat. Ada banyak hal yang kuinginkan tapi tidak butuh butuh amat, jadi kalau ditanya aku ingin apa aku malah menjawab tidak ingin apa apa, aku anak baik kan?


End file.
